Chat Rooms
by Yugioash
Summary: It started as Naruto and the others just gain access to the Chat Room. Then it turned into a mission to chat to people around the world and other deminsions. Could things get better? Who will they meet? Read to find out
1. Day 1

Chat rooms

**Day 1**

(Fox-Boy has log in)

Fox-Boy: Hello anyone here?

(Shy-Girl log in)

Fox-Boy:Shy-Girl? Hinata?

Shy-Girl:Y-yes!

(Bug expert sign in)

Fox-Boy: Shino!

Bug Expert: Hinata, Kurenai sent me a message saying training is tomorrow at 6.

Shy Girl:Ok.

(Bug Boy logged out) (Weapon Mistress logged in)

Fox-Boy: Hi Tenten.

Weapon Mistress: How did you know it was me?

Shy-Girl: You're the only known Weapon Mistress.

Weapon Mistress:Oh Hinata you better log off Neji is coming on and he's not in a good mood.

Fox-Boy: What about me?

(Shy-Girl logged off)

Weapon Mistress: Neji doesn't have anything on you, or at least I don't think so.

(Hyuga Prodigy logged in)

Fox-Boy: What's up with the obvious usernames?

Hyuga Prodigy: You're the one talking Fox-Boy a.k.a. Naruto.

Weapon Mistress: He got you there.

(Taijutsu-User logged in)

Taijutsu-User: Yosh what a youthful day.

Fox-Boy: Lee?

Taijutsu-User: Yep!

(K-9 ninja logged in) (Pink Konochi logged in) (Mind-Possessor logged in) (Lazyboy logged in) (Big-Bone Shinobi logged in) (Bug expert logged in) (Shy-Girl logged in)

Fox-Boy: Kiba Sakura Ino Shikamaru Choji Shino and Hinata?

Lazyboy: We were told to come here.

Fox-Boy: By who?

Hyuga Prodigy: Who else?

(Saunin Hokage logged in)

Fox-Boy: Granny Tsunade?

Saunin Hokage: Stop calling me that. As of why I called you all in the Chat room I want you to enter the world wide Chat room. Meaning you will be in the chat room with some you might know, some you might not.

Weapon Mistress: Seems easy

Saunin Hokage: No it's not as this is a minor mission, lower than D-rank mission. And you'll be going into missions between which.

Fox-Boy: I'll take it.

Saunin Hokage: Good, any unopposed no good.

(Saunin Hokage logged off) (All logged off)


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

Welcome to the Dimensional Chat Room…

(Fox-Boy, Pink Konochi, Bug Expert, Shy-Girl, K-9 Ninja, Lazyboy, Mind Possessor, Big-Bone Ninja, Hyuga Prodigy, Weapon Mistress, Taijutsu User, Sand Ninja, Puppet Master, and Wind Fan logged in)

Fox-Boy: So the sand ninjas did join.

Puppet Master: Only on request.

(Lightning Blond (Zatch Bell) has logged in)

Fox-Boy: Lightning Blond? Zatch Bell?

Lightning Blond: Do I know you guys?

Fox-Boy: Zatch it's me Naruto and my friends and ninjas.

(Ghost-Boy Techno Geek and Goth Girl (Danny Phantom) has logged in)

Fox-Boy: And you complained about my username.

Techno Geek: Hey what's wrong with my username?

Weapon Mistress: The fact you called yourself a geek.

Lightning Blond: LOL

Ghost-Boy: Hey that's my best friend you're picking on!

Goth Girl: Cut it out, the point of this messenger is to make friends. Anyway my name is Sam, Techno Geek's real name is Tucker, and Ghost Boy's real name is Danny.

Lightning Blond: My name is Zatch.

Fox-Boy: Naruto

Pink Konochi: Sakura

Bug Expert: Shino

Shy-Girl: Hinata

K9 Ninja: My name is Kiba, and my dog that is on my head right now is Akamaru.

Lazyboy: Shikamaru

Mind Possessor: Ino

Big-Bone Ninja: Choji

Hyuga Prodigy: Neji

Weapon Mistress: Tenten

Taijutsu User: Lee

Sand User: Garra

Wind Fan: Temari

Puppet Master: Kankaro

Ghost-Boy: Are you guys Japanese? Your name sounds like it.

Fox-Boy: You could say that.

Techno Geek: Hey Zatch, why your username Lightning blond, and why yours Naruto is Fox-Boy?

Lightning Blond: Sort of a secret.

(3rd Hokage's Grandson, Little Konochi, and Bright Student (Naruto) logged in)

Fox-Boy: Konohamaru what are you and your friends doing on line?

3rd Hokage's Grandson: How did you know it was us?

Hyuga Prodigy: The fact your username is the 3rd Hokage's Grandson…

Fox-Boy: and you and your friends like doing things together.

Ghost-Boy: Hey guys we need to get off something just came up. talk to you tomorrow?

Pink Konochi: That's if we're around we got work here to that can pull us away.

(Ghost-Boy, Techno Geek, and Goth Girl logged off) (High school Genius, Pop-Star singer, and Shield Girl logged in)

Fox-Boy: Hi Kiyo, hi Megumi, hi Tia!

High school Genius: Naruto, when did you guys start using the chat rooms?

Fox-Boy: since a month ago but today is our first time in on here.

High School Genius: Great, Lien and Wonrei just got a computer and they're still setting it up. Uh there isn't someone on here that doesn't know about Zatch Tia and Wonrei being mamodo's is there?

Fox-Boy: Just Konohamaru a.k.a. 3rd Hokage's Grandson and his friends Little Konochi and Bright student.

(Mamodo of Kong Fu and Kong Fu Mistress logged in)

High School Genius: So you did get it working?

Kong Fu Mistress: Wasn't that hard!

Fox-Boy: You kidding me, it took me days to get mine setup.

Mamodo of Kong Fu: Naruto?

Fox-Boy: Who else? The other ninjas are here but I don't know what happened to them.

Mind Possessor: Naruto we have other work around the house to do than chat.

3rd Hokage's Grandson: Except for us, who is using this to get away from doing Ninja Academy homework.

Bright Student: Actually Konohamaru I'm chatting and doing our homework.

Mamodo of Kong Fu: Ok we kind of figure Mind Possessor is Ino, but who's 3rd Hokage's Grandson and Bright Student?

Fox-Boy: 2 of the 3 Ninja Academy students who are STILL in the academy in order to become ninjas. Konohamaru is '3rd Hokage's Grandson' and Bright Student is one of his friends.

Little Konochi: Don't forget about me boss.

Fox-Boy: Oh yes and the third member, and the only girl on their group.

3rd Hokage's Grandson: You better believe what boss says, because he's telling the truth.

Pop-Star Singer: Wait you said you had homework, you should be completing it if you want to pass.

3rd Hokage's Grandson: I don't need to listen to you. Your not my sensei.

(Academy teacher signed in (Naruto)

Academy Teacher: No, but I am.

3rd Hokage's Grandson: IRUKA-SENSEI

Academy Teacher: Konohamaru I told you I'll be keeping an eye out on the chat room to make sure none of you are slacking off on your work, now get to work.

(3rd Hokage's Grandson, Little Konochi, and Bright student logged off)

Lazyboy: Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?

Fox-Boy: Shikamaru, he just kicked off the troublesome trio.

Lazyboy: Oh ok, I'm going back to sleep. Zzzzz

Fox-Boy: Oh I wander what this buzz thing does? BUZZ

Lazyboy: I'm awake!

High school Genius: Naruto we get that buzz swell as Shikamaru you know

Taijutsu User: Who buzzed what's the emergency?

Lightning Blond: Lee?

Sand-User: What's all the commotion?

Puppet Master: Someone Buzzed?

Academy Teacher: Naruto we're only suppose to do that if there was an emergency mission that one of us has to participate in. Other than that the only one who can buzz is the 5th Hokage.

(5th Hokage logged in (Naruto)

5th Hokage: BUZZ. Neji Tenten Lee log off I need you for an emergency mission.

(Weapon Mistress, Hyuga Prodigy, Taijutsu user, Academy Teacher, and 5th Hokage logged off)

Shield Girl: That was weird.

Lazyboy: Zzzzz

Big Bone: Hey where's to Shikamaru?

Wind Fan: Not hard to miss, just fallow the Z's

Fox-Boy: LOL

Lightning Blond: I don't get it

High School Genius: Shikamaru is asleep and left us 'Zzzzz' message. What's don't you get Zatch?

Mind Possessor: HEY SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'LL USE THE MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU ON YOU!

Shy Girl: Ino, isn't that a little to harsh?

Pink Konochi: Yeah, I'm not even that harsh on Naruto.

Fox-Boy: Says you.

Pink Konochi: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Fox Boy: Nothing!

Lightning Blond: Except 'Say's you'

Pink Konochi: THAT'S IT YOUR TOAST NARUTO!

(Pink Konochi logged off)

Fox-Boy: Nice job Zatch now Sakura is after me. HELP!

(Fox-Boy logged off)

Lightning Blond: Now that was really bizarre. Hey what happened to Lien and Wonrei?

High School Genius: They're still logged on.

K9 Ninja: Hey guys

Bug Expert: Sorry to interrupt but we need to log off

Kong Fu Mistress: Same here!

Sand User: We better get off two

(Everyone logged off)


End file.
